Waiting
by Prep-Satan
Summary: How Sara deals with insomnia. GSR


Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone, so please don't sue me, I like my Hawaiian shirts.  

Hey I'm back; I got this idea today while sitting at a bus stop after being awake for 30 hours straight.  I promise I will finish Darkness by the end of next week at the latest, I'm almost done, but this just had to be written.  FYI as I post this I am in my 42 consecutive hour of awake, I'm going to bed now.

Waiting

By: PrepSatan

            She sat alone at the bus stop waiting, she wasn't really sure what for, but she knew that she would recognise it when it came.  It was a gift that she had always had, some people called it intuition, but she knew it was something else, almost like a sixth sense, she just knew when things were right.  She saw a bus in the reflection of the shelter, maybe that's what she was waiting for but when it stopped she knew that it just didn't feel right, so she waited, another bus came and went, still nothing.  

            All of a sudden she heard a nondescript sound not really like anything, sort of a whisper but not quite. Not a word just a sound, but it caught her attention and she felt it was right to find out where it was coming from.  For whatever reason she felt compelled to follow it, it beckoned her.  She left the safety of the shelter and stepped into the biting wind.  As she buttoned her coat and pulled her black watchcap over her ears she started to walk down the street.  She heard the sound again, or at least she thought she did, but then again maybe not.  Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her as it tended to do when she lacked sleep.  

            Her insomnia had been better for a while but every now and then it reared its head and left her sleepless for days.  This was the third such day.  She had slept for about five hours in two short bursts, which allowed her to continue to work.  However today near then end of shift her coworkers had all commented on how tired she looked and maybe she should go home.  She refused, she didn't need sleep, it was something that other people got, not her.  Finally her supervisor cornered her and forced her to tell him about her recent sleeping habits or lack thereof.  After listening to her tell him about her current loosing battle with insomnia he drove her home, stopping at a drug store to get some sleeping pills, and told her to take the next day off and sleep.  He then returned to work to finish off the shift.  

            She knew that he had meant well, but she didn't like drugs so she didn't take them.  She tried to sleep but she failed, so she decided to take a walk.  And she ended up wandering around following a sort of sound that she wasn't really sure she had heard.  Sleep deprivation did that to her sometimes.  

            The first sixteen to twenty hours were a cake walk, they were simple, it was hours twenty to twenty-five that were the worst, but she just couldn't sleep.  All the hours past twenty-five were easy because that's when euphoria and stuff sets in.  To her the best part was around hour thirty when she got all jittery and hyper.  Her mind would race at an almost manic pace and she could write down a lot of ideas and theories.  Most people thought that she didn't sleep while working on cases because she was too emotionally involved, but really she found that when she was stuck if she just stayed awake long enough she would put it together around hour thirty.  The only real problem with the hyper phase was her hands were always moving.  Her left hand was in a constant state of motion, finger spelling or making half of a sign that wouldn't be finished because her right hand is busy writing or whatever.  She could fingerspell quickly and her signing was becoming very fluid and graceful.  She had learned to sign because she had a friend that was going deaf, and she wanted to show him that she would always be there for him in every possible way.  

            By hour thirty-six it would became hard for her to string together sentences she would stumble over words and stutter.  Her mind would think faster than she could say the words.  She wasn't quiet there yet.  She was still wandering around the city following the sound that may not have been there.  The days of this week had all melted together into a big block of consciousness and she couldn't remember if the sun had just come up or if it was getting ready to set.  There were people walking on the street with her, she saw a school bus and figured out that it was the end of shift and the start of the day and that was confusing.  They shouldn't let insomniacs work night shifts it screws them up too much. 

            She turned a corner and suddenly realized where she had been going.  She walked up the steps of the townhouse and rang the doorbell.  A moment later the door opened and her supervisor stood looking at her with a confused expression.  He opened the door wider and ushered her in, asking what she was doing here as she was supposed to be sleeping at home.  She looked vaguely at him not really understanding what he had just asked.  

            He looked at her face; she was beautiful even though she had dark circles under her eyes and that distant look.  He called her name until she forced herself to focus on his face.  She had always liked looking at him, there was something about his face; specifically his deep soulful blue eyes that made her relax and feel at ease.  He asked her again what she was doing here.  She cocked her head to one side for a minute, thinking, and then looked directly into his eyes and said, "Waiting."  He asked her for what.  She cocked her head again, and again looked into his eyes.  "For you." She said before collapsing into his arms.  

            He picked her up and walked into his bedroom.  He laid her gently on his bed and covered her.  He turned to leave, but she asked him to stay with her.  He took off his shoes and climbed in bed next to her, pulling her into his arms he told her he would always stay with her.  It was the best night sleep either Sara or Grissom had gotten in a long time.  

Ok so the style was a little bit odd but I like narration and I think it worked, but let me know what you think.  Praise, ideas, flames, whatever, but I will use the flames for something dumb like lighting fires while I'm camping, you've been warned.


End file.
